Joe Abel
Joe Abel is a Main Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Engineering *Strength: Has a suit he can utilize to improve his overall ability, can be contained within a smaller container to bring it along with him and surprise his enemies. Has extensive knowledge of varying technologies. *Weakness: Fragile outside of his suit, has no experience with any other weapons and is just. A normal human. Roll Buffs: *Base hp: 7 *Suit hp: 12 In the Suit: *Base roll 13 *+2 combat *+1 perception and speed *-1 damage on self Items: *War Machine suit *Cellphone *Cash Personality *WHAT *WHAT *WHAT Background Ironic to his own name, he did not at all live like the average ‘Joe’. Whilst he was pro-Mutant, he joined the MCF to regulate and fight back against the unjust mutants that were running about, believing in Barnham’s actions most of all. Though, he had his share of showing sympathy to various mutants on several occasions. He was a man that intended to apply the rules with a stern hand untill the inevitable ‘fall’ of the MCF post-death of his idol. Nowadays, he has opted to remain in his house and provide technological services here and there whilst keeping his head down, waiting for an opportunity or a new job to get into. He only goes outside for the sake of errands, wanting to simply walk about or a few other things. Yet, often takes along his suit just in the event he’d end up needing to deal with the occasional troublemaker. Storyline He was first approached by Velvet Crowe (who he later discovered to be Cinder Fall), being given an offer of money in exchange for cooperation. The money was provided to upgrade his suit. When the agreement was made, he spoke with her more regularly. Consistently, he kept in contact with her, showing occasional affection. Later, they both ended up approaching and cooperating with one another to capture a few 'troll' mutants that were, supposedly, part of a sort of 'Hero' society amongst them. At the time, he met someone by the name of Atalanta who was not fond of humans. The three of them working together. In exchange, a meeting was set up that would, sooner or later, occur. During all of this, he met an old acquaintance. A man by the name of Tony who he treated equally as Tony treated him. Mutual jackassery. He was then informed about Stark's situation and resolved to help him, while simultaneously working together to take revenge for the death of Barnham. Joe, however, being far more focused on understanding what transpired to make sure something similar can be stopped from continuing again. On a job they worked together, he encountered a dangerous extremist, of sorts, by the name of Mimic Blackstar. Briefly, the two exchanged blows but inevitably settled down as Joe resorted to non-lethal methods and disarming in order to take care of the fight, having been particularly careful after he had noticed a flash of sorts from Mimic out of concern that he had a Mutation that focused on sight. After this, the two made a slightly uneasy relationship. Choosing to work together with one another. During this, he met an old friend by the name of Mark. A fellow former member of the 'MCF' After several close calls (one of which being on a ship which was completely demolished by ice because of a mutant who desired to 'go down with his ship'), his suit was destroyed after it was upgraded in a fight against a highly dangerous fire mutant and he nearly lost his life at the time if it wasn't for the fact he was saved -by- mutants, if only because they didn't desert him. After he recovered in a hospital, he's notably showing more nervous tendencies whenever he does not have a suit available to him or isn't well guarded. Suffering from the past close call. While working to regain his suit, he was given another chance for a job by Terezi who he found out to be influential and shut down the illegal practice of gambling in a club thanks to the help of Mark, Tony and Atalanta. Now, he's working on refurbishing a lab for future operations. To get it properly defended amongst other things, intending to start up a group of sorts to work separately from each organisation and act as a watchful eye for any trouble and at the same time have a place for all the people he met so far to comfortably reside in. Season 5 To be added. Trivia *Joe's faceclaim is Ronaldo Kuriki from Devil Survivor 2. *War Machine originates from Marvel Universe. Category:MainCharacters Category:Characters Category:Humans